


Uncle Sombra!

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [6]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Gen, Smol Vlad, Vampires, fatherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Really D'Ablo? it took you five months to tell them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> on a minor note, the name of D'Ablo's mom has been changed.

Stokerton’s council room was abuzz with conversation and laughter. While normal, it wasn’t the usual for the council. Most council cessions consisted of angry shouting and debates over policies.

But tonight, the debates were far and in-between and the paper work, for the most part, had been handled. Leaving Stokerton’s council with little to do other than preoccupy themselves with discussion and the small baby boy laying on his stomach.

Vlad’s wide eyes were focused on a set of colorful plastic keys as one of the council members, Aura, dangled them just inches from the half breed’s face. Every so often, the boy would attempt to lift himself up just slightly to reach the keys. Though, given his age of only four months, it wasn’t an easy task.

A few vampires outside of the actual council had taken to the new addition fairly well over the past few months. Usually opting to show the boy some attention or even affection when they could.

But most had become decidedly displeased at what they were calling a ‘distraction’ and an ‘interruption’.

Vlad could be fussy at times. And on a few occasions, when things got to heated in the council room, someone on the council would inevitably have to take him out into the waiting room to calm down.

D’Ablo took a sip from his mug as heh watched the vampires, the hot coffee sliding easily down his throat. Chances where, it was probably his fifth cup of the evening, and they hadn’t even gotten half way through the evening.

And, to D’Ablo at least, it was more than necessary for the council president. While the boy hadn’t been waking him up midday as much, D’Ablo still had work to do. Work that also kept him up throughout the day.

And he was glad to see the kid was finally comfortable enough to sleep in his own bed, instead of crying until D’Ablo moved the infant into the vampires own bed for the day.

A hand then clamped down onto D’Ablo’s should, causing the president to momentarily stiffen before he turned his head. Orander, the council’s secretary, stood beside him.

“It seems the little one is growing up just fine.” The other vampire said, D’Ablo just shrugged. After all, what did he know about children?

Orander was the one who’d fathered five children in his human life before being turned. A number that still left D’Ablo baffled, he could hardly handle the one. If there was a god, then D’Ablo would definitely need his help if he were forced to raise five of the little basterds.

The council president shifted his gaze back to the boy, who now had the ring of plastic keys in his hands. Like any child, the plastic ring went straight for the kid’s mouth, as if that were the best way to figure out what he was holding.

Vlad then let out a loud squeal, making a few vampires draw back in surprise. Probably concerned the kid was hurt or surprised by the child’s high pitched squeal. A vampire’s sensitive hearing was both a blessing and a curse.

D’Ablo took another sip from his coffee cup _‘the prophecy, do you think it’s really true?’_ D’Ablo asked through Telepathy.

Orander looked uncomfortable at the mention of the subject. _‘Well…it’s hard to really say.’_ Orander stared at the boy _‘he needs blood, like a vampire. But he’s also growing and developing, like any normal human child would.’_

The copper haired vampire shifted _‘vampires, even children who’ve been turned, do not age. They don’t grow any older than the day they turned. But the boy is clearly doing just that.’_

D’Ablo watched the council president’s academic affairs officer kneel down and pick the baby up and lift him into the hair for a brief moment. This enticed another shriek like laugh from the child.

 _‘If the prophecy is true, that boy isn’t safe. The moment he even shows the slightest potential for power, Em will probably put a price on his head.’_ D’Ablo nodded, his face showing the slightest hint of concern.

As the president took another sip, Orader’s voice echoed in his head again _‘and what about Tomas? He’s going to be coming back for the kid eventually, right?’_

Eventually… D’Ablo did recall that his former vice president had said he would return to take the boy to Siberia in about five years. But then again, who was to even say that Tomas was telling even the smallest inkling of truth?

It was entirely possible that Tomas might never come back for the boy and D’Ablo would be stuck with the child for the next eighteen years. That thought didn’t exactly sit well with the council president, five months with the boy was already stretching his patience.

D’Ablo took another sip of coffee, he’d have to refill his mug soon, and he was sure. _‘If Tomas does come back for the boy, it will be unannounced, considering he knows we’ll be forced to apprehend him._ ’ and D’Ablo knew that the less prepared they were, the easier it would be for Tomas to get in and out without being noticed.

The council president then looked at his secretary, the other vampire looked as if he desired to say something. But the council room doors opening prevented him from speaking a word as D’Ablo turned his head.

A wide grin spread across D’Ablo’s fact as it became clear who it was that stood there in the open door way. “Sombra” D’Ablo said aloud, the council president set his nearly empty mug down and locked eyes with his twin brother.

The vampire was dressed in his familiar red coat and red three piece suit and his long brown hair was tied back in a tight, low pony tail. His hands were folded across his chest and he glared back at his sibling.

When the vampire spoke, any form of proper greeting was out the window. “Uncle? Since when am I an uncle?” Orander looked at D’Ablo “You haven’t told him?” he asked in a low hiss.

D’Ablo grinned, showing little guilt. “Five months and you haven’t told your own brother about the boy?” the council president just shrugged. “Boy? Did you turn someone?”

“Well, no…” D’Ablo said, his steel grey eyes moving over to Vlad, who had gone quiet, his squeals and shrieks of laughter forgotten as he stared at D’Ablo’s twin. The council president wagered his brother’s red clothing had caught the boy’s attention.

Sombra followed his brother’s gaze and looked at Vlad “what the hell did you do?” D’Ablo grinned sheepishly “nothing” the vampire said and then began walking around the table.

D’Ablo walked over and took Vlad from Thanatos. The boy’s small hands grasped at D’Ablo’s shirt as the vampire worked to balance Vlad on his hip. The boy’s large onyx eyes looked up at D’Ablo’s then moved back to Sombra, who had moved across the room towards his brother.

“Don’t tell me you turned a child.” “No, oh god no.” D’Ablo said quickly. There were lines eve he dared not to cross, and that was one of them.

Sombra glared at his brother, D’Ablo licked his lips and spoke “I can explain.” The council president said. “Well, you better get started, because I have quite a few questions.” D’Ablo leaned to the side just slightly, his eyes landed on his side.

The young looking woman leaned against the open door frame. D’Ablo huffed “my office, we’ll have more privacy there.” The vampire then started for the door, Vlad still in his arms as he walked.

 

* * *

 

D’Ablo set Vlad down in the bassinet and looked over to his mother and twin sibling, both of which had already made themselves comfortable on the couch in his office.

The vampire walked over and sat down next to his brother, who folded his arms across his chest “well, I hope you’re ready to explain.” Sombra said, his grey eyes shifting back over to the bassinet “why are you in possession of a child? And whose child is it?”

The council president sighed “that child is Tomas’ son and I’m keeping an eye on him until further notice.” The two other vampires visibly tensed “Tomas?” Leonor asked. “Of course…” Sombra muttered.

D’Ablo sighed “yes, yes, spare me your displeasure.” The vampire in black said with a role of his eyes. “And Tomas turned this kid?”

D’Ablo shook his head, atleast for now he was sure Vladimir hadn’t been turned into a vampire after birth. “I don’t think so, while he does have a taste for blood, it’s been obvious that he’s grown since Tomas brought him to me.” D’Ablo looked back at Vlad.

The boy had yet to make a peep since he’d been laid down and D’Ablo wasn’t going to complain. He was just fine with the kid staying as quiet as possible.

“And you decided to take the kid in and raise him?” D’Ablo nodded “yes” the answer was plain and simple. Of course he’d taken the infant in. Tomas had asked for his assistance and who was D’Ablo to turn him down when it comes down to something as important as this.

“My god you’re an idiot.” Leonor said, rubbing the side of her face and letting out a long sigh.

“D’Ablo, you hate children! Why did you even agree to this?” D’Ablo chuckled a bit nervously. He’d asked himself that many times before, trying his hardest to excuse his momentary lack of judgment. He hadn’t. Every time he thought about it, it was a stupid decision through and through.

“Well, I wasn’t entirely sure if I had another option when Tomas came to me with the boy and made the request.”

Leonor then stood and walked over to the boy, the rather young looking vampire looked displeased to say the least as she watched the child.

He then glanced back at his brother, a question forming in his mind. “How did you come to know about this?”

“Otis called me a few days back.” Sombra began as Leonor reached down into the crib and picked Vlad up. “He asked if I was aware of my quote-un-quote nephew.” D’Ablo stared at his brother “Otis?” he questioned, sounding a bit surprised.

“Yes, he seemed quite surprised when I had no clue what he was talking about. I then called mother, who was just as clueless to the matter as I was.”

D’Ablo leaned back and watched the boy fidget in Leonor’s arms, the boy seemed uncomfortable with unknown woman. Which was understandable, the only people who spent more than a few minutes around the boy were the rest of the council and Otis.

“How old is he?” Sombra asked as Leonor walked back over, “about five months, that is, if Tomas was truthful when he said the boy was a newborn.” Leonor sat down with Vlad in her lap. The five month old looked up at the woman’s unusually dyed hair, indigo locks tied back in a tight pony tail as the female vampire stared down at him.

“I’m surprised that you’re able to handle this on your own.” Leonor said. D’Ablo pursed his lips, he wasn’t really working all on his own, thank god. “I’m not working alone, I do have the assistance of my council and Otis.”

D’Ablo sighed “though it’s still been quite the trial.” The council president then looked down at Vlad “he’s quite the needy little fuck.” He mumbles, recalling all the times he’d woken D’Ablo up in the middle of the day for comfort.

“And you’re sure he’s a vampire?” D’Ablo nodded “yes, he definitely craves blood over formula for sure.” In fact, D’Ablo had yet to get the kid to even touch formula unless it was mixed with blood.

Though, D’Ablo didn’t blame the kid, the stuff smelled absolutely abhorrent. “But you said the boy hadn’t been turned.” Sombra spoke up, D’Ablo nodded. “Human children do not crave blood.”

“He’s not human.” Leonor said before D’Ablo could even open his mouth. The council president looked back at the child, who opened his mouth in another wide yawn. Small, sharp fangs were clearly visible in his mouth.

“Vladimir seems to be a special case, as of now it appears he may be half human. Born from a union between Tomas and unknown human woman. Unknown wasn’t the best way to put it. D’Ablo had heard the woman’s name once, but had not cared enough to put it to memory.

D’Ablo stood and picked the tired infant up, the vampire slowly walked back over to the cradle. D’Ablo laid the boy down again, watching closely as Vlad started to drift off to sleep.

“You mentioned that Otis was assisting you with this. I thought you suspected him to be involved with Tomas’s escape from Elysia.” The vampire in black shrugged “I was wrong.” D’Ablo said simply.

“And Otis is just Okay with this?” Leonor asked. “It’s been quite the adjustment for us both, I’ll admit, but Otis seems to have taken to the boy a lot better than I have.” It had been quite a lot better than D’Ablo.

While Otis hadn’t exactly been thrilled at the notion of assisting in taking care of his brother’s son, one that was possibly half human mind you, he’d gotten used to it and even grown to enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

Sombra sat there quietly watching as D’Ablo held the child, a bottle in the president’s free hand. The raven haired infant sucked greedily at the crimson liquid inside.

The council president let out a sigh and then looked to his brother, noticing then that Sombra was still staring at the child. He’d also noticed that his twin had remained in his office for the past two hours, long after their mother had decided to take here leave and go home.

D’Ablo was aware that his work day would be coming to an end soon and he’d be heading home for the day.

The council president then furrowed his brow “Sombra, what’s wrong?” D’Ablo asked “you’ve been sitting here for the past two hours and you’ve hardly spoken a word.” The council president decided he’d leave out that he noticed his brother watching Vlad intently.

“It’s nothing” Sombra said softly, moving his own steel grey eyes to D’Ablo’s face. “It’s not nothing” D’Ablo countered “you normally hate sticking around the council building longer than necessary.”

The council president then met his brother’s gaze “we’re brothers, right? You know you can tell me everything…” yes it was a bit cliché and overused between them. In fact they’d used it one another countless times since they were children.

Sombra sighed and looked back at Vlad, the boy was still feeding contently on the bottle of blood. He hadn’t made any noises other than the small suckling noises on the bottle.

“I’m just worried.” The vampire in red admitted. “Worried?” D’Ablo asked.

A small smile then formed on D’Ablo’s lips “Sombra, I can assure you that I’m still more than capable of taking care of myself when the need arises.” The vampire then returned his attention to Vlad and pulled the bottle from the infant’s mouth and quickly checked the amount of blood still left, before returning.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Sombra admitted. D’Ablo furrowed his brow “then what is it-” the vampire then noticed his brother’s eyes still on the child. Sombra’s implication slowly clicking in his mind.

“You… you don’t really think that…” D’Ablo began to shake “that I would do what our mother’s husband did to us… do you?”

The twin vampire pursed his lips and looked away, ashamed that he’d even considered it. “I just…” he began “you understand why I’m worried, don’t you?”

D’Ablo set the bottle aside, his entire body now starting to shake as old memories clawed their way to the forefront of his mind. “I won’t do that.” D’Ablo tensed, his hands clutching the infant closer. Vlad let out a discomforted whimper, causing D’Ablo to look back to him.

The council president stood and took him over to the cradle. “The kid maybe a little shit, but I’m not him…” D’Ablo said as he stared down at the onyx eyed child.

D’Ablo’s hands then clutched at the side of the small elevated bed. His breathing deepened as he worked to push the memories back into the depths of his mind.

“D’Ablo…” Sombra stood and walked over, he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. D’Ablo looked over at his brother.

The vampire in red slowly tugged D’Ablo back from the bassinet “I’m sorry” Sombra said softly, “I’m just worried” he said softly.

D’Ablo slowly moved back with his brother, though his eyes remained on Vlad. The child was looking at him with onyx eyes full of both innocent and complete ignorance about the world around him.

Sombra slowly led his brother back to the couch and sat him down. D’Ablo sat down, his brother doing the same. The council president took in several more deep breaths.

“D’Ablo” the vampire said in red said, worry tinting his voice. “I’m fine.” D’Ablo swallowed “I just… I just need a moment.” Sombra nodded, knowing his brother wouldn’t be too happy with the subject being pushed any further.

Sombra glanced around the room, considering finding another topic to help take D’Ablo’s mind off their child hood.

“When will Tomas returned?” D’Ablo looked up at him, “he told me five years…” D’Ablo took in another deep breath, leaning back against the back of the couch.

“If we can, I’m going to try and arrest him then…” of course, it was only a small probability that Tomas would walk right into a trap.

Sombra looked back over at Vlad, D’Ablo followed his brother’s gaze “and if he wants the kid?” D’Ablo breathed deeply again, his hands clutched at his pant legs.

The room was quiet for a good long moment as D’Ablo continued to try and push his memories back. “Then he’ll get the boy.”

There was no hiding the shocked look on Sombra’s face.

“Tomas only wanted to wait long enough for the boy to be able to make the trip to Siberia safely.” For what reason, D’Ablo didn’t know. And truthfully, he didn’t want to know.

Even he felt uncomfortable just thinking of the possible plans Tomas might have in store for the kid.

But what was he to do?” stand up to Tomas, Vikas, and the rest of Alumno?

If he did, he knew they’d do him in for sure.

And if Tomas didn’t want him back, what was D’Ablo to do then? Sure he could keep and continue raising Vlad. But then he’d only be waiting for Em to try something.

Em would eventually try to have the child killed, and D’Ablo knew he didn’t have anywhere near enough power to protect the boy from Em.

And one more thing… a subject that had weighed heavily on D’Ablo’s mind since Tomas had left Elysia. Since he’d been tasked with taking care of the boy.

The prophecy. While his understanding was vague at best, he still knew something would happen eventually. And it would all be surrounding this one child.


End file.
